Rough Trade
Rough Trade is the fourth episode of the first season of Nikita. Summary Nikita delves into her past when she posed as a nanny for an influential government official and decides to right the wrong of his death. During the mission, Michael comes to Nikita's rescue and begins to doubt Percy's motives. Back at Division, while undergoing basic training, Alex suffers from a panic attack which prompts Amanda to break her of claustrophobia. Plot The scene opens with Alex getting dressed and walking to the computer. She contacts Nikita. Alex says that they are planning to train again and Nikita says that she wants to be alert. She has something to do that she should have done a long time ago. Nikita goes to a park and sees a little girl. She says the girl that she looks like her dad. The mother, Lisa Han, sees Nikita and stops. She reaches for her gun and Nikita tells her to stop. She asks when Lisa started carrying a gun. Lisa says ever since Nikita killed her husband, Victor Han. Nikita says that Victor was trying to take down the Red Circle Triad and that she was sent in to kill him. Now, she is trying to take down the Triad but she needs Lisa and her daughter to go and be safe. Later in the Fashion District of Manhattan, Nikita poses as Roxanne Barnes and talks to Tanya Wiles, a fashion designer. Nikita shows pictures of dead bodies and says that all her clothing are being made in sweat shops. Nikita says that she works with the Red Circle Triad and demands that Tanya give up the address. At Division, Michael talks to the new recruits when Jaden raises her hand to go first to defuse a bomb, but Michael picks Alex to go first. She gets under the car, starts to have a panic attack and sees fire around her. Thom comes to her rescue and others watch in shock. Amanda tells Michael that he is wanted in Operations and looks at Alex with concern. Michael walks down the hallway into Operations. Birkhoff shows a picture of Nikita, disguised as Roxanne Barnes, and says that she broke Tanya Wiles' wrist. Michael says that she is re-opening her first mission and her first kill. Michael reminisces about Nikita's time at Division six years ago. Nikita is fighting someone and Michael comes up and says that he has something for her. Nikita takes this as an invitation to fight. They fight ending with Michael on top of Nikita. He shows her the prize: it is a keycard. She has been activated for her first mission. But she has to see Amanda first. Michael walks by Alex who is sparring with Thom. She says that she has to go to the computer room. She is stopped at the stairs by a guard who says that she has to see Amanda first. Nikita is at the factory of one of the Triad's sweat shops and tries to contact Alex to make sure that the coast is clear, but there is no user online. Nikita reminisces her time with Amanda and a younger Amanda shows her the first assignment and says that she is going to have to gain the trust of the family. The item is a baby doll. Nikita arrives at the home of Victor and Lisa because she is going to be a Nanny for young Sophie Han, the girl from the park. Nikita is not happy that she is going to be in charge of killing a family man. Back at the factory, Nikita tries to contact Alex again, gives up and goes inside the factory. She says that everyone is free and starts taking down workers trying to stop her. She goes up to the manager of it and says him to tell his boss that she is coming for him after she burns down the shop. Back at Division with Amanda, Alex says that she is alright and Amanda says that she had a panic attack and that she needs to get out whatever is bothering her. Amanda says it came from when she was a Russian sex slave because at least the Russians had enough decency to keep her high. Amanda offers Alex a drink of tea and Alex drinks it. Suddenly, she starts getting dizzy and falls down. Amanda says that she doesn't have a choice. At Club 107 in lower Manhattan, Michael is waiting at the Triad Headquarters. Birkhoff tells him that he has eyes and ears on the inside. The Triad boss comes in with the factory worker and says that the shipment is destroyed. He is upset. Birkhoff finds out that the worker had a tracker on him and that is how Nikita is going to find the Triads. At Nikita's, she reminisces again when she was a nanny for Sophie. She says that she is going to go for a walk with Sophie and, as she walks with the baby, Michael and his team shoot the Secret Service agent. Michael tells Nikita to give him the baby. She says that she doesn't want to. Michael reassures her that Sophie and Lisa will be safe--only Victor is the target. They give Nikita the baby doll. She is instructed to leave the baby doll bomb and go. As she leaves, Victor thanks Nikita for all her hard work and Nikita says that she is going to enjoy the rest of the day. As she leaves and walks away from the house, it explodes. Nikita waits outside the Triad Headquarters and spots Michael there, too. She tries to contact Alex again, but she is still offline. At Division, Alex is on a bed in a strait jacket that will only unlock once she calms down. Amanda says that if she fails this test, she fails the academy and will leave. Back at the headquarters, Nikita goes in and poses as a photographer. She beats up a guard and enters further. The leader of the headquarters in New York is talking to the leader of the Triads in Hong Kong. Nikita sneaks up behind the guy and knocks him unconscious. The leader turns around and it is Victor Han from six years ago. He says that he made a deal with Percy, and they faked his death. Nikita finds out that he is in Hong Kong and she is going to go meet him face to face. Nikita is about to leave, but Michael is there behind a glass wall. The glass is bullet-proof and Nikita says that Victor is the double-agent for the Triad. Michael is shocked and Nikita runs off. She throws an object through the window and escapes. Michael walks up to Percy in his office and asks where Victor is in Hong Kong. Percy, realizing that Michael knows, comes clean. He says that it is good to have such an asset and that Michael is a good agent because he never asks questions. He gives Michael the address. Meanwhile in Hong Kong, Nikita is escorted to customs as more men enter, taze Nikita and carry her away. Back at Division, Alex is on the floor, and Amanda attempts to get her to talk about what she sees. She lies and says that it was a car accident and that all she saw was water and her parents dying instead of a room engulfed in fire and a woman killing her family. She calms herself long enough to unlock the jacket. Nikita gets to where Victor is and he says that he can take what he wants from her. He says that he has a family in Hong Kong and has says that Sophie and Lisa were his cover in the United States. He kisses her and then reacts to the peanut oil on Nikita's lips. Nikita fights off the other men and gives Victor his medicine. As she gets Victor in the car, one of the men is about to shoot her but is shot by Michael. He signals to Nikita that it is clear and she drives off. Back at Division in Percy's office, the news is on reporting that Victor was arrested found bound and gagged at the front steps of the station. Percy talks to someone on the phone, says that he can handle it and says to the person on the other end that they are going to have to take over the operation. The other party says that they are not going to give him his commission, and Percy agrees. Meanwhile, Nikita visits Lisa again to say that she is not going to tell Sophie about Victor and that Victor is dead. Lisa forgives Nikita and tells her to take Division down. Nikita says that it is going to take some time. At Division, Alex is under the car again and she is not claustrophobic. She disarms the bomb quickly and slides back from under. Jaden wants to know what Amanda did to her. Alex says that they just talked. Alex thanks Thom for pulling her out and he says that it is no problem. Michael asks Amanda if she is finished. Amanda says that she is not because Alex is hiding something. Nikita and Alex talk on the computer, and she apologizes for not being there. Nikita says that a friend helped her out. Flashback to Nikita and Michael in a room and she asks why Michael follows Percy. Michael says that he owes him his life. At Division, Michael is taking out his anger on a punching bag. Nikita walks away and out the door. Music * "Song 2" by Blur (Blur) * "Uncle Mountain" by The Fire Theft (The Fire Theft) Category:Nikita episodes